Special Delivery
by Amber Kay
Summary: As usual, Katniss has nothing to do on a Saturday night. She makes a sassy decision while ordering pizza, and the delivery boy gives her a little more than she's bargained for. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alas, my first oneshot! I post this nervously because it is my first attempt at writing a lemon. I tried to keep it as mild as I could because although I love Everlark smut as much as the next person, writing it is an entirely different. Allow me to use a somewhat-apt analogy:**

**I have a friend whose brother and other friends curse like a sailor constantly. It doesn't bother her, but she can't say "hell" to save her life. **

**That's a bit like how I am writing smut. Also, the fact that some of my friends and a few of my cousins read my stories leave me feeling a bit uncomfortable. **

**So, without further ado, here is my most valiant attempt. :)**

* * *

"This is pathetic," Katniss Everdeen grumbled to herself as she typed the URL into her computer. Her credit card was placed on her thigh as she scrolled through the images on the page.

"What's pathetic?" asked her roommate, Johanna Mason, as she strutted through the living room. She wore a skintight red dress and black pumps that matched her slicked back hair.

"That I'm twenty-one and sitting home on a Saturday night ordering Papa John's pizza," Katniss admitted sheepishly. Johanna barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, brainless, that is pretty pathetic. But I'm not even going to bother asking you to accompany me tonight."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Like I'd want to join you on your bar crawl anyways. I'd rather stay here and mope."

"Good thing you will be!" Johanna sung as she walked to the door. Katniss flipped her the bird, and with a cackle, she was gone.

Katniss turned back to the website. She added an order of garlic breadsticks and customized a large, thick crust bacon pizza before checking out. As she filled out her address and billing information, a small box caught her eye.

_Special Delivery Instructions_

Katniss smirked. If she was going to wallow in self pity alone, she might as well have some fun with it. Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she typed. _Don't make fun of me for being home alone on a Saturday night._

After a second of hesitation, she added one more line. _Also, don't hesitate to tell me how gorgeous I am._

Before she lost her nerve, Katniss pressed enter. A few seconds later her iPhone beeped with the confirmation email.

"Awesome," she said as she relaxed back on the couch. "And now I will spend some quality time with a certain Mr. Tatum."

She scrolled down the movie listings until she found Magic Mike, ordered it, and then propped her feet up to enjoy the show.

_Knock knock knock. _

Katniss sat upright with a shock. _Crap_, she thought. _I must have fallen asleep._ She looked at the clock. Only thirty minutes had passed.

"Wow, I'm turning into Grandpa Haymitch," she groaned, referencing her drunken maternal grandfather. She hurled herself to her feet, grabbed a few singles from her wallet and walked to the door.

A pair of sparkling blue eyes met hers.

"Katniss?" the man asked. "Katniss Everdeen?"

Katniss took a step back, squinting at the stranger. After a few moments of scrutiny, she gasped, recognizing the tousled blonde hair hidden under a black and red uniform cap, broad but muscled stature, and magnificently strong jawline.

"Peeta!" she exclaimed.

Peeta Mellark smiled wide and raised the boxes in his hands. "It's great to see you! I, uh, I have your pizza."

Katniss smiled and accepted the boxes. "Thanks, Peeta. Um, how are you?" she asked as she struggled to manuver the boxes inside. Peeta moved forward.

"Would you like some help?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he took an edge of the lower box in his hand and helped her through the house. When they got the pizza to the table, Peeta looked at her nervously.

"Um, sorry for kind of letting myself in," Peeta laughed. "I should probably just go-"

"No, it's fine," Katniss found herself saying. "Um, here." She awkwardly handed him his tip and he pocketed it with an equally uncomfortable smile.

Peeta started to walk back to the door, when Katniss grabbed his elbow. He stilled, and suddenly the air was thick around them. Slowly, Katniss walked around to face him. She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she was sixteen again.

_It was the night of junior prom. It was also the five-year anniversary of her father's death. Although her mother had somewhat snapped out of her depressed stupor a few years ago, she managed to slip back into it in the days and weeks prior to and following the day her dad was killed in a hit-and-run accident on his way home from work. _

_She hadn't been asked to the dance, but that was too be expected. She didn't have any friends, really. The principal's daughter, Madge Undersee, was nice to her and sometimes sat with her at lunch, but that was it. It didn't bother Katniss. Ever since her dad died she was used to being alone. _

_Her sister, Primrose, was at home trying to get their mother to snap out of her funk. Katniss, feeling suffocated, left to take a walk. She had walked three blocks from her house and made a left turn onto Merchant Street when she caught a whiff of something delicious. _

_She looked up and her lips twitched into a knowing smile when she saw the Mellark's house. It was no secret that Peeta, the youngest of the three Mellark boys, had quite the penchant for whipping up the most delicious treats. His brothers, Trelan and Jakob, had both graduated and were currently studying at Cornell with full scholarships for wrestling. Peeta was just as good as his brothers, coming in second place in the school competition (and only because his opponent was Jakob) last year. However, it was seemed that he would most likely go to culinary school rather than follow in his brothers' footsteps. _

_Katniss stopped in front of his house and inhaled deeply. She couldn't find a taste to match the heavenly smell, but she knew that it must taste divine. A single light shown through a window and Katniss peered in. She was able to make out the form of Peeta, fiddling about in the kitchen. He looked up suddenly, catching her eye._

_Katniss blushed, knowing she was caught. She quickly turned and started hurriedly walking back down the road. She had only made it a few paces before she heard her name being called. _

_"Katniss!"_

_She stopped, debated turning around, and then continued. _

_"Katniss! Hey, wait up!"_

_A hand encircled her elbow and she immediately flinched back. Peeta Mellark took a step away, his hands raised in surrender. Or, hand, rather. The other hands was gripping a plate of what looked to be small rolls oozing cheese. _

_"I saw you outside, and I thought you might like some." Peeta extended the plate to her with a quirky smile. Katniss's heart thudded in her chest. "They're cheese buns."_

_Katniss looked at the plate, then looked at Peeta. Her stomach grumbled, and Peeta let out a chuckle. _

_"Please, have one." He pushed the plate closer to her. Katniss slowly lifted one off the plate a gingerly took a bite._

_The taste was magnificent. She had to suppress a groan as she took another, larger bite. _

_"Are they any good? I'm trying out a new recipe." Peeta shuffled his feet nervously. Katniss swallowed and offered him a timid smile. _

_"They're delicious," she murmured. _

_"They are?" Peeta grinned. "I'm glad to hear it. Here, take the rest." He offered her the plate, but she backed away, shaking her head. _

_"No, thank you. You don't need to-"_

_"Katniss."_

_Peeta's tone was serious. Katniss looked at him, wide-eyed. _

_"Please, Katniss. Take them."_

_Sheepishly, Katniss accepted the plate of cheese buns. They stood there in an awkward silence before Peeta opened his mouth again. _

_"So, you decided to ditch the junior prom, too?"_

_Katniss scowled. "No one asked me."_

_When Peeta's face fell, she immediately tried to amend her statement. "Not that I would have went anyway. That's not really my scene."_

_Now Peeta was frowning. "Are you serious? _No one_ asked you?"_

_Katniss let out a forced, humorless laugh. "Why is that so hard to believe? It's not like I have any friends."_

_"But you're so beau-" Peeta stopped, and cleared his throat. "I mean, I guess, uh-"_

_"It's okay," Katniss said softly. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for the cheese buns."_

_Katniss turned to walk away, when Peeta grabbed her arm again. She opened her mouth, ready to protest, when suddenly he was spinning her around and pressing his mouth against hers. _

_Katniss squeaked in surprise and the plate of cheese buns clattered to the floor. She started to pull away, and then stopped. She had never kissed a boy before, but she couldn't believe that any of their lips could be as soft as Peeta's. She let herself relax and she felt his hands come up to cup the sides of her face. _

_"Katniss," Peeta breathed when they pulled apart. He rested his forehead on hers. _

_"What was that for?" Katniss eked out. Peeta released a shuddering sigh. _

_"I'm sorry, Katniss- Actually, no. I'm not sorry." Peeta chuckled. "I'm not sorry at all. I am actually very happy that I kissed you."_

_"Why?" Katniss squeaked. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_Peeta looked her dead in the eye. "Because I was too much of a chicken to ask you to the dance and it's not fair that someone as...absolutely beautiful as you gets to miss out on a rite of passage, no matter how stupid it may be. I guess I figured that since it was too late to ask you I might as well give you something that you'll hopefully remember and I really want to do it again," Peeta let out in one long breath. "If you'll allow it."_

_Katniss smiled. "I'll allow it."_

_She didn't see Peeta again all weekend. She left after he kissed her again, slightly giddy but very confused. He had asked to meet her at a cafe in town the next day, but after waiting there for almost an hour alone she left, angry and embarrassed and feeling played. _

_On Monday, Katniss walked into class and found a dandelion sitting on her desk, and below it, a folded up note. It was scrawled in messy, boyish handwriting. Peeta. He said that Friday was absolutely wonderful, but on Saturday his father fell ill and they were taking him out of state for treatment. He stopped at school to pick up work for the week and although he was sad that he had to leave before she arrived, he was glad that he could leave her this note._

_Katniss was mollified for a bit, until she was walking home from school the next week and over heard one of Peeta's friends, Delly Cartwright, sobbing to her friend Clove about how Peeta's mother decided that she didn't want to come back to their small town in Panem, Georgia. She decided to stay in Maryland, where her husband was being treated. _

_Katniss felt her heart sink. Then she berated herself. _She barely even knew Peeta. It didn't matter that he was leaving._ Katniss saw what happened to her mother once her father died. It was a mistake to care about people. When they left, it only destroyed you. _

Katniss relished in the feeling of Peeta's skin under her hand. He had a faint trace of stubble and it tickled her palm. His eyes fluttered open and she retracted her hand with a jolt.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "That was inappropriate."

"Yes, it was," Peeta agreed. "But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Katniss was stunned. She awkwardly tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Her palm was still tingling from the touch of his skin.

"Oh!" Peeta exclaimed. He dug into the pocket of his jeans before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he unfolded it. "Delivery instructions," he told her.

"Oh, God," Katniss groaned. She had forgotten about them. "Don't read those-"

"Already did, on the way here," Peeta said with a smirk. "I found them quite interesting." He cleared his throat and made a dramatic show of reading from the paper. Katniss blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands.

"_ Don't make fun of me for being home alone on a Saturday night._"

Katniss released an embarrassed chuckle. "I was just trying to be funny. You can make fun of me if you want."

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" He leaned closer, conspiringly. "I'll let you in on a secret: I haven't done anything on the weekends but work in the last six months."

Katniss giggled. "Well, at least you're making a bit of money. I'm just not interested in getting drunk off my ass. And I teach a class on Sundays."

"You're a teacher?" Peeta queried, surprised. Katniss shook her head.

"Not academically. I teach archery to kids at the rec center in town."

Peeta smiled widely. "That's neat! Where do you go to school?"

"NYU," Katniss answered proudly. When she saw Peeta's confused expression, she elaborated. "I commute."

"Oh, of course." Peeta smiled sheepishly. Connecticut was a stone's throw away from New York. It only made sense that she would take the train or something.

"What about yourself?" she asked.

"The Culinary Institute in Hartford," Peeta told her proudly.

"You still bake?" Katniss was surprised. Peeta nodded, excitedly. "That's so great, Peeta!" Her tone turned teasing. "Did you bake the pizza, too?"

Peeta laughed. "No, thank God. That stuff isn't even pizza."

"Hey, be careful!" Katniss warned. "They probably have a microphone in your hat. You don't want to get fired."

Peeta whipped off his hat and held the bill close to his mouth. "Can you hear me, Papa John's?" he faux-yelled. "Fire me! I beg of you! I can't stand this job, it's torture!"

His eyes met Katniss's.

"Or rather, it was."

Katniss found herself getting lost in his eyes. She felt the unfamiliar feeling of her heart fluttering against her chest, a feeling she hadn't felt in about five years.

"Do you remember?" she asked him softly. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Of course," Peeta answered hurriedly. "I think about it _all the time_. It was the best night of my life."

Katniss scoffed and turned away. "Oh, I'm sure. "

"I do!" Peeta insisted. He turned her around to face her, and tipped up her chin. "There was one more instruction," he murmured, his voice dangerously low.

"And what was that?" Katniss asked, breathlessly.

"I want to let you know how amazingly, stunningly, magnificently _gorgeous_ you are." Peeta barely was able to get out the last syllable before Katniss's hands grabbed his neck and forced his lips down onto hers.

His lips were just as soft as she remembered. His large, strong hands gripped her waist tightly and pulled her flush against him. His lips attacked hers hungrily and she let out a moan when he nipped at her lower lip.

His lips left hers and began kissing and sucking down her neck. Her fingers braided into his hair and she cried out when he found that spot behind her ear.

"Oh, Peeta!"

With a groan Peeta reattached their lips, this time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Katniss felt a tingling all over her body, but for the first time felt it in a place that made her thighs clench together.

Peeta pulled himself away and Katniss pouted.

"Katniss, I need you to know something," he said to her, cupping her face with his hands. "My mother...is a bitch."

Katniss frowned. He wanted to talk about mommy issues?

"She never made it a secret that she wasn't fond of...well, people who weren't that well-off. I guess she must have saw us that night, and she got into a huge fight with my dad while I was outside with you, my guess is that he was trying to put her in her place. Anyway, he ended up having a heart attack and when we went to Maryland she decided that we were staying and she wouldn't let me go back."

Peeta let out a long breath. "She went back to Panem by herself to collect our things. I wanted so badly to go with her, to see you again and at least set things straight, but she refused and I had no way of contacting you. I didn't even know your address. So I guess I just kind of gave up and figured that you would be better off with your other friend."

Other friend? Katniss's eyebrows furrowed. What other friend-_Oh_.

"Do you mean _Gale_?" she asked incredulously. "_Gale Hawthorne_?"

"Yeah," Peeta mumbled. "I thought you guys had a thing."

Katniss guffawed and pulled Peeta in for another kiss. When she pulled back, he was wearing a doofy smile. "Peeta, Gale was the son of one of my mother's friends. We hung out occasionally because our mothers did. That's it. Peeta, he's-he's _gay_."

Peeta's face went slack. "Oh." Then, he smiled again. "Oh!"

"Yes, _oh_," Katniss teased. "And I don't care about what happened with your mother. What's in the past is in the past, and I plan to make the most of the present."

Peeta inched closer. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" he murmured.

Katniss mustered up every ounce of sexiness she had in her- and it wasn't much- and grabbed his hand. She tugged him into her bedroom, trying to sway her hips and not look like an idiot.

"Why don't you come find out?"

Katniss closed and locked her bedroom door behind them. Peeta stood as still as a statue and watched as swayed up to him and toyed with the hem of his tee shirt.

"Do you want this?" she asked him quietly.

"More than anything," he gulped.

Katniss took his hands and gently placed them on her breasts. He squeezed slightly, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Peeta moaned, and deftly rid her off her shirt so she was left in just her bra.

She was a virgin, but she wasn't telling Peeta that. He oozed confidence and sensuality in a way that wasn't overwhelming but that made her trust what he was doing as he kneeled and kissed down her torso.

His hands roamed up and down her legs before cupping her backside. She squeaked and he let out a throaty chuckle. He stood up and pulled him flush against her again, but this time she could feel that he was definitely not a teenage boy anymore.

_Confidence, Katniss, confidence._ It was a mantra that Johanna had repeated to her many, many times when she was able to drag her out on her escapades. _You can't be sexy unless you're confident._

Katniss took a deep breath before reaching down and yanking Peeta's tee shirt over his head. Her fingers trembled with excitement as they ran over his smooth, muslced chest. Peeta stifled a groan when she brushed over his nipples, and she giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?" he teased.

Katniss shook her head with a smile. "Never."

Peeta kissed her again, hard, and his nimble fingers moved around to unclasp her bra. It fell to the floor at their feet, and Katniss reflexively crossed her arms in front of herself.

"No," Peeta growled. He pushed her arms away. "You're gorgeous, remember? Please, don't cover yourself."

All Katniss could do was nod because the minute he stopped talking he knelt down again and pressed a kiss to her left breast.

"_Oh!_" Katniss exclaimed. He toyed with her chest for a few minutes until Katniss was clenching her thighs so tightly that they were almost quivering.

Katniss gently removed his face from her chest and led Peeta over to the bed. Tenderly, so tenderly that Katniss felt tears well up in her eyes, Peeta took her into his arms and laid her across the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Peeta asked. "Have you ever-"

Katniss shook her head. "You're my first."

Peeta's eyes widen, and he opened his mouth to protest but Katniss silenced him with a kiss. "Please," she whispered. "Make love to me."

Peeta nodded. "Okay."

With that he popped open the button on her jeans and she lifted her hips to help him get them off. His pants soon followed, then his underwear, and then hers. Katniss was slightly petrified at the sight of him. She had never seen a penis before- the word alone made her cringe with the clinical connotations. But even though she was frightened, the sight of him was glorious. He was beautiful. She reached out a tentative hand to touch him and was shocked- he was rock hard, yet soft to the touch, like velvet stretched over steel.

"Oh, _shit_, Katniss," Peeta gasped when she touched him. "You have no idea of the effect you can have, can you?"

Katniss shook her head, and Peeta laughed. He removed her hand and settled himself between her legs. "Don't worry about touching me. Let me take care of you."

Katniss frowned. "What are you doing-_OH MY GOD_!" She arched off the bed when his mouth came in contact with her heated flesh. "Peeta, ohhhh, Peeta-Pe-" She could no longer form coherent sentences as Peeta busied himself with pleasuring her. She had never felt so good in her entire life.

And then she tensed, and she gripped Peeta's hair so tightly as she shuddered and cried out with release that she was scared that she would rip some of it off of his head.

When she relaxed, Peeta moved above her and it was obvious that he could not keep the ear-splitting grin he was sporting off his face.

"That was magnificent," she breathed.

"I'm glad," Peeta murmured. He kissed up her neck and then her lips.

"Please make love to me now," Katniss pleaded.

"I'd be happy to."

Peeta rolled off her for a moment to grab a condom from his wallet. She blushed as she watched him roll it on, and then was above her again. Katniss gripped his shoulders tightly as he moved into her. She gasped and tears pricked at her eyes but she forced them back. He stilled, and she took a few deep breaths before nodding at him.

Peeta kissed her tenderly as he started to move again. It felt foreign at first, but not unpleasant as he thrust into her. After a few moments she began to moan into his mouth, in turn causing him to speed up his thrusts.

Soon enough Katniss began to writhe beneath him, feeling once again that glorious sensation blooming in her midsection.

"Oh, Peeta! Peeta! _Peeta_!"

Katniss cried out in ecstasy, and Peeta was soon to follow, tensing and groaning loudly as he met his own release.

Peeta was careful not to put all of his weight onto her, balancing on his elbows as he looked down at Katniss's sated form.

"Thank you, Katniss," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She let him languidly kiss her for a while, enjoying the feeling, before she pushed him back.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for trusting me and letting me give you this." Katniss smiled.

"I can't imagine it being anyone else."

The pair awoke to the slamming of the front door.

"Katniss!" Johanna screeched. "Some idiot delivery boy left his car outside our house. It must have been running all night, too, because it looks like that battery's dead!"

Katniss sat up, mortified, and Peeta propped himself up on his elbows. The couple looked at each other for a while before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Was last night real?" Peeta asked her.

"Very real," Katniss affirmed. Peeta let loose a toothy grin and relaxed back onto the pillows. They ignored Johanna's ramblings and complaints about a hangover as the cuddled back under the sheets.

"This is going to be really awkward if you say no after last night," Peeta started, "So please, Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Katniss smiled against Peeta's chest. "I would love to."

Peeta let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, thank God."

"Do you really think that I would say no?" Katniss jibed. Peeta shrugged, blushing a bit.

"Oh crap," he said suddenly.

"What?" Katniss asked nervously.

"I was here all night...I'm probably going to be fired." Peeta's face dropped for a second before breaking out into raucous laughter.

"I hope it was worth it," Katniss told him. He pulled her close.

"Of course it was!"

"Good," Katniss said mischeiviously. "Then, since you most likely don't have a job anymore and I don't have to be at the rec center until eleven-" she glanced at the clock, "-that means that we have three whole hours to ourselves."

"And how do you plan on spending that time, Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss smirked. "Why don't you come find out?"

* * *

**How was it? I'd love some feedback. **

**You can find me on tumblr as 'ohalaskayoung'**

**xoxo**

**Amber Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's great to be back!**

**This one shot is set roughly six months after Special Delivery. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The air was sticky and hot, causing beads of sweat to form on Katniss Everdeen's hairline and drip down her temples, eventually disappearing down her neck. The moderately cool air being forced from her car's poor air conditioning system did little to quell her perspiration. She rolled her windows down as far as they could go without messing up the curls Johanna had spent hours creating. The digital clock on her radio screen read 1:47, and she swore under her breath and pressed down harder on the gas.

"Let's go," she hissed at the cars in front of her, who seemed very keen on driving at _exactly_ the speed limit. A dull yellow Kia tried to merge into her lane, and Katniss slammed her palm down on the wheel, blaring the horn. The driver held up his middle finger, but she couldn't be bothered with a retort. Katniss Everdeen was running late, and she could _not_ be late for this.

When her boyfriend informed her about his graduation from the Lincoln Culinary Institute, she had immediately saved the date on her phone and hour earlier than the actual time so A) She would remember and B) She would be on time. So far, she only had one of the two going for her.

She arrived at the graduation ceremony just in time. They had just finished calling the L's, and she craned her head around the cramped auditorium to find an empty seat. When there were none to be found, she relented and squeezed into a standing place against the wall.

"Peeta Mellark!"

The woman handing out diplomas was dressed in a garish pink pantsuit, and her bleached blonde curls were piled precariously atop her head. When Peeta reached to shake her hand, she pulled him in for a hug and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

_So that's Miss Trinket, _Katniss though with a smirk, remembering Peeta having told her about one of his rather _enthusiastic _instructors.

Peeta gave a sheepish wave to the crowd as they clapped. Katniss stuck two fingers into her mouth a blew hard, producing a loud whistler that made Peeta's head snap in her direction.

She waved excitedly at him, and a sheepish grin toyed on his face. Even from her spot in the crowd she could just make out the faint blush dancing across his cheeks. Her heart swelled as he kissed his fingers and lifted them up to her, a signal of love created from late night Skype dates when they were apart.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Katniss turned around to see a petite woman with long dark hair behind her. She offered a Katniss a timid smile, and pointed at the stage.

"The blonde one? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is," Katniss said. The girl offered her hand.

"I'm Annie. My boyfriend's graduating, too."

They shook hands and Katniss returned the grin. "Really? Which one is he?"

"Finnick Odair!" Miss Trinket trilled. Annie flushed as a gorgeous man with bronze hair strutted across the stage. He scooped Miss Trinket into his arms and planted a fat kiss on her mouth. She swatted his arm with a shriek, but laughed when he put her down. Her hair was lopsided, and her lipstick smudged, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

"Um, that one," Annie laughed lightly. Katniss arched an eyebrow.

"And you're okay with him macking on that woman like that?"

Annie shrugged as she clapped for her boyfriend. "That's just how he is. Finnick is quite the..._extrovert_."

Finnick bowed dramatically to the crowd, who cackled with laughter. He blew a kiss to Annie, who caught it with a roll of her eyes.

"I can see that," Katniss agreed with a chuckle. Finnick moved off the stage and stood to the side with the rest of the graduates. He and Peeta slapped palms and pulled each other in for a 'bro hug'.

"I don't mind that much," Annie told Katniss. "He's a flirty person, Finnick, but that's just him. I don't worry. We're it for each other."

Katniss' eyes strayed to the graduate's corner, where Peeta was pointing something out to Finnick on his phone. His blonde curls had grown long in the past months, and they flopped over his eyes as he looked down.

"Yeah," Katniss murmured to Annie. "I know the feeling."

* * *

Finnick Odair, Katniss soon learned, was very, very rich. His sprawling mansion, located just outside of Hartford, was able to comfortably host all sixty-three of the graduates and their significant others with room to spare. His decision to throw the party had been spur-of-the-moment, but it seemed that his abode was always on standby for a fun night.

"I can't believe this place," Peeta murmured to Katniss, whom he had clutched tightly to his side. They meandered through the gorgeous hallways and rooms before finding a pair of French doors that led to a grand balcony. It was adorned with vines and overlooked a shimmering blue pool and hot tub. A rushing waterfall flowed over into the pool at one end and the other there was a large, swirling slide.

"I know. I used to dream about houses like this when I was a kid."

Katniss ran her fingers over the stone of the balcony as she described her dream house to her boyfriend, who- as per usual- hung on her every word. He focused on the curve of her upper lip, the twinkle in her eye, the way her nose scrunched up just a little bit when she got really excited. His heart began to beat unevenly, and his palms started to sweat.

He was so in love with her.

"Peeta," she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Peeta, Finnick's calling you."

Peeta snapped out of his love struck gaze and glanced down to the patio, where a bathing suit bottom-clad Finnick was waving him down.

"Hey, Peet!" he called. "Come here for a sec, I want to show you baby."

Katniss looked at her boyfriend strangely. "His baby?"

"It's a 1979 Corvette he's been fixing up for months now," Peeta explained. "He's been raving about it since I've met him."

"Go with him then," she urged. "I'll hang out with Annie for a bit." The quiet brunette was sitting by the edge of the pool and casually dunking her feet into the water.

"Thanks, baby. I'll catch up with you in five, ten minutes tops." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Go have fun," Katniss said with a laugh, and shooed him away. He kissed her again, and was gone.

* * *

Five, ten minutes tops turned into a half an hour, and Katniss and Annie's feet were beginning to look like prunes. They chatted about their jobs and hobbies- Annie was swimming instructor at the local YMCA.

A tinkling laugh startled them from their conversation. Their heads turned to the shallow end of the pool, where a voluptuous blonde in a light blue string bikini was daintily wading in. Her golden locks cascaded over her delicate shoulders, past her generous breasts, and settled in the tiny curve of her waist.

"Am I going to have to swim all by myself?" she said with a pout on her plump red lips. Katniss and Annie slowly removed their feet from the water. "The water feels absolutely _divine_."

Katniss arched an eyebrow at her new friend. "Who invited the Playboy bunny?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "That's Delilah Cartwright- or _Delly_, as she reminds everyone. She graduated with the boys, but you probably got there too late to see her. She thinks she's the next Kim Kardashian, I swear."

Just as Katniss was about to respond, Delly's high-pitched voice pierced the air again.

"Peeta!" she cried. "Peeta, come swim with me!"

_Oh, fuck no._

Peeta and Finnick had just returned from his car garage. They were walking onto the cobblestone patio, deep in conversation.

"Peeta!" Delly tried again. He looked up, and grinned when he saw the blonde.

"Hey, Delly!" he greeted her. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I had to stop home and pick up this old thing." A slender finger played with the string of her bikini top. "I heard Finnick had the _best pool_ and I never miss out on a chance to get wet."

Finnick choked back a laugh and what sounded like '_I'm sure you don't_'.

"Anyway," Delly continued. "How about you jump in with me?"

Peeta shook his head, but the smile was still playing on his lips. "Sorry, Dell, but unlike you I didn't plan ahead. I left my swim trunks at home."

"Oh, that's okay!" Delly said brightly. "Why don't you just take off your-"

"Oh, that's it," Katniss growled. She stood up, ignoring Annie's calls, and stalked off towards the grass.

Peeta looked away from his blonde friend when a dark braid flashed in his peripheral vision. He turned his head sharply to see Katniss storming off, her arms crossed an a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me for a second," he said, interrupting Delly. She frowned. It wasn't appealing.

He turned and began to jog off the patio and onto the grass, following his girlfriend. "Katniss!" he called. "Katniss, wait up!"

She continued her angry march away from him. He finally caught up to her by the pool shed where Finnick kept all of his supplies. He grabbed her elbow and swung her around to face him.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"_What's_ _wrong_?" she hissed. "What was _wrong_ was that that stupid blonde bimbo was basically throwing herself at you and y-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Peeta said. "Hold up. Are you _jealous_ of Delly?"

Katniss scoffed, rolling her eyes. She yanked her arm out of his grip. "Come on, Peeta."

"I think you are," Peeta said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think that you are, Katniss Everdeen. But you shouldn't be."

"Why not?" she challenged. "That walking-STD over there-"

"Has nothing on you," Peeta finished for her. Katniss frowned.

"Will you let me finish my sentences, please?"

"No." Peeta stepped forward and kissed her tenderly. "I won't let you finish because you don't need to. You are absolutely perfect, Katniss Everdeen, and no one can hold a candle to you. Especially not Delly Cartwright.

"I love you more than anything, baby, and I will spend the rest of our lives proving that to you."

Katniss felt a blush tinge her cheeks. She ducked her head, but Peeta's hands caught her cheeks and forced her to look up.

"I love you, Katniss," he told her again. She grinned.

"I love you, Peeta."

With a wry smile, he ducked his head, and Peeta began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck. Katniss sucked in a breath as he nipped at her collarbone. Her fingers found themselves wound into his thick curls.

"Peeta," she breathed, "we can't do this here."

"Why not?" he murmured against her shoulder. He moved back up slowly until he could lick the shell of her ear.

"S-Someone could cat-catch us," she said with a shiver. Peeta's hands traced up her sides until they were just under her breasts.

"I don't know about you," he said lowly, "but that just makes it all the more fun, doesn't it?"

She let out a gasp as his hands moved under her shirt and palmed her breasts roughly through her bra. His erection was rock hard against the skin of her thigh, exposed by the ridiculously short skirt Johanna had shoved her into earlier.

"Peeta," Katniss said, her breath hitching as his fingers found his way into her underwear and started slowly circling her clit. "Peeta, please..."

"Please what, Katniss?" he hissed into her ear. She opened her mouth to protest, to tell him to stop before they got caught, but then a single digit inserted itself into her wet heat and Katniss let out a throaty moan. Peeta's free hand clamped over her mouth as his finger began to move in and out of her.

"Please _what_, Katniss?" he asked again, moving his hand out of the way.

"Please, Peeta," Katniss began again. She locked her eyes with his. "Please, _don't stop_."

He didn't. Another finger found its way inside of her and the finger on her clit began to move faster. She was moving in tandem with him now, eager for any type of friction she could get. Every time his fingers moved out of her, her hips shot forward, a silent plead for their return.

Soon, Katniss felt the familiar coil in her stomach tighten, and tiny shockwaves began to shoot through her upper thighs. "Oooh," she cried. "Ooh, Peeta, I'm going to cum."

His lips captured hers hungrily as she tumbled over the edge, swallowing her cries. Katniss sagged against him, his fingers still inside of her.

"Oh, no," Peeta murmured darkly. "I'm not done with you just yet."

"What?" Katniss said, still slightly bleary from her orgasm. Peeta grinned devilishly as he slowly removed his fingers from her and brought them up to his mouth. One by one he put them into his mouth, sucking her essence off of them.

Katniss could feel her pussy begin to throb in anticipation.

"Turn around."

Peeta's voice was deep and husky, and Katniss did as he asked without hesitation. Peeta's hand came around to grip her waist and the small of her back. There was the high-pitched whine of the zipper of his jeans being pulled down, and Katniss inhaled sharply.

"Put your hands on the shed."

Peeta's hand on her back pressed down slightly, so she was bent at a ninety-degree angle at the waist. Her palms were flat against the pool house siding, and her nails dug into the paint. Peeta's large, capable hands slowly moved up her thighs and under her skirt to cup her ass. He squeezed roughly before grabbing the sides of her panties and ripping.

"Hey!" Katniss gasped, turning her head around. "Did you just-?"

Peeta held up her shredded lace underwear without a hint of remorse on his face. He shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans. "I think I'll keep these as a souvenir."

He pushed up her skirt so it was bunched around her waist. Katniss's head dropped and she moaned in pleasure as he slid a finger over her slick folds.

"You're so wet for me, baby," Peeta groaned. He swiftly pulled himself out of the confines of his jeans and positioned himself at her entrance. With one hard thrust, he buried his cock in her tight cunt.

"_Yes_," Katniss groaned. Peeta quickly began to piston in and out of her. "_Yes, _baby. That feels so good."

"I know it does," Peeta said smugly as he fucked her. "Because I'm the only one who can make you feel good. Isn't that right, baby?"

Katniss moaned her agreement as Peeta reached around to stimulate her clit again.

"And you're the only one who can do this to me. Can you feel that?" He began to thrust even harder, even faster. "Can you feel how hard my cock is, baby? That's all for you. No one else, Katniss."

Her orgasm was building fast, and his words helped to speed it up. Peeta slapped her clit hard once, twice, and a third time. She bit her lip to stifle her cry and felt the coppery blood in her mouth.

She came hard around his cock, shuddering and shaking and her knees almost collapsing. Peeta thrust into her twice more before he stilled and came deep inside her. After a moment of labored breathing he picked her up and sank to the ground, her resting on his lap.

A thin sheen of sweat coated both of them and their hearts pounded in sync. Peeta tilted his girlfriend's head up and slowly pressed his lips to hers. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider, granting his access. They kissed languidly, passionately.

"That was so great," Katniss murmured against his mouth. He smiled.

"I know. And I'm sorry, baby. I should've told Delly to back off-"

"No, Peeta, don't apologize. It's fine." Katniss soothed, kissing him again. "But if she even so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll rip her extensions out."

Peeta laughed raucously. "That I'd love to see."

"Peeta! Katniss!" Finnick's booming voice was surprisingly close. His footsteps were loud against the damp grass of the lawn. The couple stilled. Katniss looked to Peeta, wide-eyed.

"What do we do?" she whispered, motioning to their haphazardly clothed bodies. He pressed a finger to his lips and slid them closer to the side of the pool shed.

Finnick's voice came closer. "Peeta! Guys, where are you?"

"Why are you looking for them?" asked a softer voice. Annie. Slowly, their footsteps began to fade away. Just before they were out of earshot, Finnick spoke.

"I was trying to see what they wanted. I'm going to order us some pizzas."

* * *

**Whew! Who doesn't love some goold ol' pizza porn (as my friends lovingly call this mini-fic). **

**There WILL be a third and final part to this story, so stay tuned!**

**You can contact me via tumblr (ohalaskayoung) or twitter (amberkayfanfic). I love to hear from you guys!**

**xoxo**

**Amber Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone! Here is the final installment of my Special Delivery mini-series. **

**This is set roughly one year after Special Delivery: Part I. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are gathered here today..." the pastor said, his voice carrying across the beach. The ocean ebbed and flowed gently behind the small crowd, crashing soothingly against the shore. Katniss Everdeen wiggled her bare feet in the soft, white sand. None of the guests were wearing shoes- a request made by the bride and groom. They wanted this affair to be as relaxed as possible.

Peeta Mellark caught Katniss' eye and winked. Her face flushed, and she ducked her head, trying to hide her smirk. She knew he was remembering what they did last time they were here, on this beach. What he did to her, how he made her _feel_...

"I do."

Katniss snapped back from her thoughts as the groom spoke to his bride, tears in both of their eyes.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finnick Odair let out a loud whoop, and swept his wife into his arms. He dipped Annie backwards and planted a loud kiss on her lips. She shrieked, but wound her fingers into his hair and kissed him back eagerly. Peeta Mellark watched with a laugh, and clapped and cheered for his best friend.

The guests slowly started to converge, talking amicably and congratulating the couple. There wasn't a large amount of people; only a handful of friends and Annie's grandmother, Mags, who was her only family left. Peeta and Katniss found each other silently, their hands entwining and small smiles on their faces as they approached their friends.

"Congratulations, man," Peeta said once Finnick and Annie had separated. Katniss grabbed Annie's hand and squeezed lightly.

"I'm so happy for you," she said softly. Annie pulled her in close for a tight hug.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life."

* * *

A mile or so down the beach was a small restaurant that overlooked the ocean, and a tremendous jetty stretched out down the coastline. The bride and groom, along with their friends, carefully climbed up the rocks. The photographer they had hired was down below on the sand, his camera mounted on the tripod, angled up at the group.

"Alright, now," he called up to them. "Let's do one group shot, then one with the maid of honor and best man."

The group all huddled around Finnick and Annie and smiled for the photographer. Then they moved to the side so that Katniss and Peeta could situate themselves on either side of their friends. The shutter of the camera clicked away as they took more pictures. After a couple beautiful shots of the bride and groom, the whole party joined hands and stood on the edge of the jetty.

"Okay," the photographer yelled. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

The group leapt from the jetty and the camera clicked away. They landed awkwardly on their feet, a mess of sand and giggles.

"Now," Finnick said excitedly once they all righted themselves, "who wants some food?"

* * *

The restaurant was elaborately decorated, with a lobster tank on one side and a small dance floor in the center and a bar on the other side. The guests were milling around, the food they had ordered not ready yet. Peeta was on one knee by the bride and groom's table, whispering conspiringly to Finnick and flipping through pictures on his phone. Annie had disappeared into the bathroom with Katniss, where her maid of honor helped her maneuver her dress so she could pee.

As far as wedding dresses go, it really wasn't too elaborate, Katniss thought as she held the fabric in her arms. It was white, of course, but with a blue lace trim, and it wasn't too poufy. It reminded her vaguely of nets that fishermen would use to catch their fish.

"You know, only true friends help each other pee," Katniss joked to Annie. "I can only hope that you'd do the same for me."

"Trust me," Annie replied with a laugh, "on yours and Peeta's wedding day, I will be the first one to volunteer to help you with your bathroom needs."

_Yours and Peeta's wedding day_, Katniss thought to herself with a sly grin. _I like the sound of that._

The girls finished up in the bathroom and emerged back into the dining hall just in time for Finnick to descend upon them.

"Just in time!" he told them. "I wanted to say a little something and I can't do that without my bride and her maid of honor, can I?"

They returned to their seats and within minutes Finnick was tapping his knife against the rim of his glass.

"Hello everyone," he said with a smirk. "First of all, I am so thankful that you all could be here today with Annie and I. I speak from the heart when I say that there is truly no other people we'd rather be with. We love all of you dearly, and are so grateful to have all of you in our lives."

"Here, here!" Peeta called, raising his glass. the other guest followed suit, toasting the bride and groom.

"All right, all right," Finnick said in order to settle everyone down. "Now listen up. I am about to bless you all with a lovely anecdote."

Light laughter filled the room, and Peeta nudged Katniss.

"I'm not so sure I want to hear this one," he told her.

"I agree," she responded with a chuckle. "Finnick has a lot of stories but the majority of them shouldn't be repeated in a public setting."

"I want to share with you all the story of how I proposed to my lovely bride," Finnick said into the microphone. Annie looked up at him with an expectant smile on her face.

"I was blindsided by Annie Cresta the moment I met her. Whenever I was with her I found myself stuttering, sweating, and tripping over my feet. It took me a long time to get a grip, and I didn't want to ruin a special moment with my nerves. So I planned, for weeks and weeks, a trip back to the beach where we met.

"We drove all the way out to the Hamptons, only for there to be a torrential downpour before we could even dip our feet into the water. We ran back to the car, completely soaked, to find that I had parked in a No-Parking Zone and had received a ticket."

The crowd chuckled in response, and Finnick reached down to take Annie's hand in his.

"So we piled back into the car and decided to try and find a place to get a bite to eat and dry off- everywhere was packed. Now we're driving aimlessly around, and I look over and Annie's on the verge of tears. Now I start to feel like an even bigger shithead because on top of all of my plans being ruined, my girl was upset.

"And imagine my surprise when I began to apologize, and she told me that she thought _I _was mad at _her_!"

Annie pressed a kiss to her husband's hand and gave him a squeeze. "You looked so angry, though," she said teasingly.

"Of course I was angry! I had the most beautiful day planned, and it was all ruined! I wanted to give you something special."

He addressed his guests again.

"So after I explained to Annie that I wasn't mad at her, she looked at me- she just looked at me, and she smiled a little bit and she said that it didn't matter what we did, she just loved being with me. And then I stopped my car, right in the middle of the street, and I asked her to marry me. And thankfully, she said yes.

"What I realized then, everyone, was that love isn't perfect. You fight, and you get angry, and things don't always go according to plan. But that doesn't mean what you have isn't beautiful. I obsessed over making the day perfect and romantic for Annie and in the end I asked her, dripping wet, in my car in the middle of a storm. So yes, unexpected things are going to happen, but love is having someone by your side to toughen them out and make the best of them. A wise man once told me, 'If you would be okay with being stranded on a dessert island with our girl, then marry her.' And I couldn't think of anyone better to be with. So Annie, love of my life, here's to us."

"To Finnick and Annie!" Katniss called.

_"To Finnick and Annie!"_

* * *

Peeta and Katniss, who Peeta noticed had a few more flutes of champagne than she normally would, finally made their way onto the dance floor. The music was upbeat and lively, and after a few songs they found themselves covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Katniss wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and he pushed one of his legs in between hers. Their dancing soon turned from fun to frisky, and it wasn't long before she was grinding up and down on his leg, mewing softly in his ear as the fabric of his pants rubbed against her most sensitive area.

After a few more songs, the growing dampness in Katniss' underwear could no longer be ignored.

"Peeta," she breathed into his ear. "I'm so wet right now."

The hand that was gripping her waist tightened and the hand on her thigh began to slowly inch up. "Is that so?" he whispered huskily. "I may just have to see for myself."

The hand on her thigh quickly moved underneath her dress and cupped her heat. Peeta hissed as he felt the damp fabric of her lace panties against his hand. A single digit pushed the fabric aside and ran up and down her slit.

"Ohh," Katniss moaned as he began to rub her clit. He inserted a finger inside of her and she threw her head back and moaned. He quickly pressed his lips to hers to silence her, and once they broke apart he began to nibble down her neck.

"Let's get out of here," he said against her heated flesh. Katniss' eyes widened.

"What? We can't just leave."

"Sure we can," Peeta prompted. He tipped his head in the direction of their friends, who were getting a little frisky on the dance floor themselves. "They won't even notice we're gone."

So before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and started leading her off the dance floor. They exited the restaurant giggling like a pair of naughty children and almost sprinted to their car. They lived a good thirty minutes away from the restaurant, and as Peeta pulled out of the parking lot Katniss began to grow agitated. The dull throbbing between her legs had grew to an obnoxious pound as they danced, and she was _so close_ when he pulled her out of there.

As they drove down the freeway she began to shift around on her seat, desperate for some friction. Peeta kept a hand on her thigh as he drove, tracing circles on her skin with his thumb. Every once and a while he'd shoot her a teasing grin and slide his hand upwards just to bring it back down her thigh again. Katniss was getting pretty sick and tired of the teasing, and decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine.

"Hey Peeta," she purred. "Do you remember the first time I sucked you off?"

The car surged forward a bit before returning to the speed limit, and Peeta's jaw was now clenched as tight as a vise.

"How could I forget," he answered.

"I know," Katniss agreed. "You're so huge, I still can't believe I can fit my hand around you, let alone fit you all the way down my throat."

"Fuck, Katniss," Peeta hissed. Katniss glanced down with a satisfactory smirk to see a rather large bulge formed in the crotch of his dress pants.

"It turned me on so much when you grabbed my hair and started fucking my mou-"

Peeta wrenched the steering wheel to the right, turning off the road and into the grass shoulder. The road was deserted, and it was almost eleven p.m. so it was dark enough so no one would see them even if they did drive by.

"What are you doing?" asked Katniss with a coy smile, but she was already unbuckling her seat belt. Peeta attacked her lips with a ferocity that never ceased to make her clench her thighs together. His fingers found themselves wound in her hair as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

"Do you enjoy messing with me, Katniss?" he growled between kisses. "Do you like how hard I get for you?"

As if to prove his point, pulled her over the console and onto his lap, where he ground his erection into her. Her dress had ridden up to her waist, and his bulge made contact with her clit.

"Shit!"

Peeta groaned at her expletive and reached down to unzip his pants.

"I'm going to fuck you right here in the car," he told her, his voice low and husky. Once his zippper was down, she immediately reached to pull his stiff cock out of his pants. Once he was free, she pumped him a few times before shifting her underwear to the side.

"Fuck me now, Peeta," she pleaded. He needed no further invitation. Within seconds he was sheathed inside her, her tight, warm walls enveloping him perfectly. He was so thankful that she was on birth control- not having to use condoms was bliss.

"Oooh yeah," she moaned as she began to move herself up and down on him. His hand snaked down to rub her clit, and she squealed. "Peeta-a-aa,"

_Holy shit_, he thought to himself. Her voice was starting to raise in pitch, which only happened when she was nearing her orgasm. _I don't think she's ever been this quick before. _

But he didn't mind, because he knew that once she came it would be mere seconds before he followed.

"I love it when you ride me, baby," Peeta said. "You look so fucking sexy on top of my cock."

Katniss mewed in response, her juices leaking down her thighs. Her walls began to quiver and tighten around him, so he grabbed her ass in his fists and began to piston out of her.

"Oh, fuck, Peeta! _Peeta_! _PEETA_!"

And then she stilled, her body going limp in his arms. He came with a low groan inside of her, and then cuddled her to his chest.

"Holy shit," she breathed into the space between his neck and shoulder. He chuckled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's one way of putting it."

Katniss tucked him back into his pants before adjusting her dress.

"Well, we've christened the car."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Peeta replied with a wink. Katniss laughed, and settled herself back into her seat.

"I love you," she told him. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, too."

Peeta put the car into gear again, and the pair departed for the home they now share, Katniss having moved into Peeta's home two months before. They drove in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey, their hands entwined tightly on the center console and Katniss' head resting on her boyfriend's arm. Soon enough they were pulling into the driveway of their quaint, two-bedroom home.

"I had a fantastic time tonight," Katniss said with a yawn as Peeta unlocked the front door. "Finnick's speech was pretty funny."

"Yeah, it was. Even I didn't know the whole story of how he proposed. "

They flicked on the hall light and kicked off their shoes.

"That's a pretty sweet story, though. And I liked what he said about the whole dessert island thing." Katniss crossed the hall to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and she spoke. "I wouldn't mind being stranded with you, Peeta. Not one bit."

She had drained her entire glass without receiving a comment from her boyfriend. "Peeta?"

She walked back into the hallway. "Peeta-"

Peeta Mellark knelt on one knee, a small velvet box in one hand.

"Marry me, Katniss."

* * *

**And that's all, folks! This has been a fun little ride, and I'm very thankful for all of the positive words I have received in regards to this fic. There _might_ be some new fics of mine coming your way, so be on the look-out! And, as always, I'm 'ohalaskayoung' on tumblr and I'd be overjoyed to chat with any of you. Cheers!**

**xoxo**

**Amber Kay**


End file.
